wccrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Fawnskip
A short-furred, white-and-cream colored tabby. Server History Fawnskip is the blood son of Tawnyheart of RiverClan. * It was decided that Fawnskip would be "cursed." RP History Fawnkit as a young kit would be known as the shy, reserved kit along with Mosskit. As they aged, and was taken under training by the ThunderClan med cat, Hollywing, his behavior began to mirror that of the old tom's. Kit Fawnkit would play regularly with Cloudkit, and mostly stick to themselves. One day they went into the RiverClan medicine den, curious to see who the ThunderClan medicine cat was. Seeing Hollywing, the elder tom began to inform the kit of what the job of a medicine cat does, and what it was like back in ThunderClan. Though, a strong paranoia soon developed in the kit. Whenever they left the shelter of a den, something bad would happen. Apprentice Fawnpaw decided they would become a medicine cat, a decision supported by their mother, Tawnyheart. Of course, being a RiverClan cat, they were put under the training of RiverClan's medicine cat, though soon the medicine cat began to become busy. It was then when Hollywing would begin to secretly train the apprentice. Growing closer to Hollywing, Fawnpaw would often prefer to be trained by the ThunderClan cat, and grew a close bond. When it was time for ThunderClan to leave, Fawnpaw decided that he would leave with ThunderClan. Hollywing was the only ThunderClan medicine cat to survive, with no apprentice, Fawnpaw thought it was the best course of action to help save ThunderClan from lack of medicine cats. Medicine Cat Brightstar kindly accepted Fawnpaw into the clan, and requested Hollywing train him well. Soon, Fawnpaw would become Fawnskip. After a few moons, the elder medicine cat Hollywing would die, leaving Fawnskip as the only medicine cat of ThunderClan for many moons. Fawnskip found out that Tawnheart died as his sister, Maplesplash, crossed the boarder in order to inform him and Mossheart. The medicine cat blamed himself for such an event, due to his curse. Soon, Kestrelkit would become interested in the rank of medicine cat. Fawnskip, though bitter, promised to train Kestrelkit as Hollywing taught him. Though it was evident in training that Fawnskip seldom left the Medicine cat den. Many moons passed, and soon a kit, Stagkkit, became interested in the rank. Seeing this, Fawnskip sadly informed Kestreldew that he would have to train the kit himself, as Fawnskip feared for his safety outside of the dens. Understanding his paranoia, Kestreldew agreed, though sad. Once Stagpaw and Kestreldew left camp and began training, Fawnskip felt worthless, unable to assist in training the new medicine cat apprentice. It was then the medicine cat decided he would not let his paranoia get the better of him. Fawnskip left the den to go out looking for Kestreldew and Stagpaw. Being entranced in the outside world again, the medicine cat becan to collect herbs. Fawnskip came upon a rustling bush, and thought it to be Stagpaw. Unfortuantly, it was a startled rabbit, and scratched Fawnskip's eyes. Upon finding him, Kestreldew brought Fawnskip back to camp. Unable to see, Fawnskip was forced to retire. Elder Forced to retire early, Fawnskip lives his days in the Elder's den, bitter of his life though does not dwell on it, He is blind, and often refuses pitty from others. Category:ThunderClan Category:Characters Category:Medicine Cats